The tale of The Beauty Rin & the Beast Sesshomaru
by BlackOnyx83
Summary: The feral era Beauty and the Beast SessRin pairing with a small twist of DBZ. This is the same story just revised and added a little bit more to chapter 2
1. PROLONG

The tale of the Beauty Rin & the Beast Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ or Walt Disney's The Beauty and The Beast.

But I do hope you enjoy this story. And if you have any ideas for this one or any of my other fic's just write. Thanks.

_**Prologue**_

Ten years ago today our life changed, My Love and I that is. Wonder why? Well because that was the day we found her and the two headed demon-horse that would change our lives. I guess you are wondering how a little girl and a two headed demon-horse named _'Ah-Un' _could possibly change the life of the Lord and Lady of the Northern Land, right. Well I'll tell you, you see my Lady and I are unable to have an heir to rule the lands once we go to the Other World.

On that day My Love and I stepped into the clearing and our eye's fell upon what we both thought was an angel who was coved in white with long black hair. My Love was too stunned to move so I began to close the gap between myself and the angel with the demon-horse. Once I was close enough I noticed she was asleep. The demon-horse looked at me and rose ever so gracefully so not to wake the sleeping angel, he strode to where I had stopped and I noticed he had something in its mouth so I removed it, it just so happened to be a note. Upon reading it I could hardly believe what I read.

'_To the Lord and Lady of the North,_

_I know you are to bear an heir to one day rule over your land. So I have brought my ward 'Rin' and her demon-horse 'Ah-Un' for she is very taken with him. She is an orphan whose family was killed by bandits. She has been in my care for the past ten years now… So I place her in you care and I'd advise you to care for her as your own. The white fluff is to be at her side always. Tell her I have place her in your care from now on for her own safety and let this be a warning if anything bad should happen to her you and your lands will feel the wraith of the Great Lord Sesshomaru the Lord of the Great Western lands!"_

Once I finished the letter I looked at the angel Rin to the demon-horse. This has to be a dream this can't be the ward of the Great Lord Sesshomaru can it? I mean yes even the rumors have reached as far as to here of the Great Lord's wraith and that he had a human child as his ward and the hell he brought to any of those who would dare harm her. But what I still could not understand was why the Great Demon Lord would have a human child as his ward for no less than ten years at that when everyone knew he hated the human race to no end and the second was why would her bring her here to us?

I seem so lost in thought until the demon-horse named 'Ah-Un' nudged me as I looked at it once more and began to walk to the sleeping angel carefully picking her up and begin to walk back to my love and to our castle but before I had moved more than a few steps away from my love I felt a tug at my sleeve as I look over my shoulder I saw Ah-Un there.

"Ah-Un" I said he bowed as to tell me that he wanted us to ride him back to the castle. That's when it really sank in that our lives had changed and that this was not just a dream.

So thus begins our story of two lovers once separated only to return to one another.


	2. An Angel in Trouble

_**Chapter 1: An Angel in Trouble**_

"Ah-Uh…" She spoke, her voice was like an angel but her scent was that of wildflowers. She wore a beautiful kimono that was a brilliant white with purple strips (a.n. think of Sesshomaru's strips on his face and hands)around her wrists, waist and at the base which flowed to her feet just to hide the fact the she would never wore shoe's, she felt free if she never wore them, she had a soft white fluff that she always seemed to wear around her shoulders (think of Sessy once again) even on the hottest of days like today but it always seem to keep her cool or warm which ever the weather was. Her hair was that of a Raven's feather and her eye's where the most delicious looking chocolate colors that you never seem to get your fill of.

As she called for her dearest friend the only one who ever seemed to understand her, her two headed demon-horse Ah-Un, she thought about what her parents had just told her today of all days did they forget that today nothing bad was to come from today cause today was her 20th birthday.

_**Flashback**_

"_Rin, darling, please come here." her mother's voice rang out so soft and sweet. No she was not her real mother but close enough, they raised her since Lord Sesshomaru left her there. No she didn't blame him for she knew it was only a matter of time since it seemed like that all the demon's that roamed were after her since Naraku was killed. So she didn't blame him for leaving her there._

"_Yes Mother you called?" she replied while sitting in between her mother and father._

"_Rin honey first off let me say 'happy birthday sweetheart' and 2nd you remember the Lord of the Eastern Lands Lord Suikotsu?" Her father asked._

"_Yes father, that man couldn't keep his mind out of the gutter." Rin replied while trying to figure out where this was going. 'I wonder what they are planning' she thought to herself._

"_Well Rin he has asked for your hand in marriage and we told he yes unless you can find a better suitor before your 21st birthday than you won't have to marry him. If you are not married within three days of your 21st birthday than the people will bring in a new leader." Her father stated like it was nothing._

"_But father must I?" Rin pleaded with her father._

"_YES and I will not have any of your childish fits understand me!" His voice boomed the great hall._

"_Yes father if that is all Ah-Un and I will be going for a ride if that alright with you father?" Rin said as a tear threaten to fall._

"_Fine, just be careful and be back before night fall." He replied in a hurried tone that meaning 'if you don't you will be in BIG trouble missy'_

_She hugged her mother and father for the last time that day not knowing she would not see them again for three months. As she turned to head back to her room to gather her things for the days adventure which only consisted of a lunch for her and Ah-Un and two books to read and to press a few flowers in them._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Aurgh I can't believe them how could they even consider that…" she said with a sigh as she climbed on to Ah-Un's back who look at her with a worried expression.

"It's alright Ah-Un I'll be fine….they just don't understand me like you and Lord Sesshomaru always did." she said as she recoiled the events to her best friend.

They made there way to the clearing which just so happened to be the one her and Ah-Un were found in. She always seemed to find peace here just like when she would travel with her Lord Sesshomaru. Yes, her Lord Sesshomaru, for she loved him more than life its self but she thought it was just a crush at 1st but once she hit sixteen that's when she realized she would never love another like him.

She would always lay in the same spot that he had laid her down in as away for him to know that she will always be waiting for him. But what she didn't notice was the

numerous eyes' that was giving her a hungry look.

She began to read her book aloud, so Ah-Un could hear as well. There was a slight breeze that made a shiver run down her spine and began to look around as she looked over to Ah-Un she noticed his scales on end as he looked ready for some on known presence that was there just be on her eye sight but once she turned her head to what he was looking at she thought _'can this day get any worse'_.

There just be on the tree line she saw them, there was so many demon's, she didn't think she ever remembered seeing this many on her adventures with her Lord Sesshomaru, oh what she wouldn't give to have her Lord here now, even if she did have Ah-Un she didn't know how they would escape from so many, there had to be like a 1,000 or more. As she ran back to Ah-Un and climbed on to his back they began to attack.

As the two-headed demon-horse rose to try and protect his friend, they both looked at each other as she screamed "RUN AH-UN!!" he nodded in knowing she was leaving everything up to him, her life was in his hands now he knew he couldn't let her or his Master down they all depended on him to keep her safe when his Master was not there.


	3. Chapter 2

As they took to the air Rin held tight onto his hair and the rains. Her head buried so not to see the out come, she feared for her and Ah-Un's life, but she knew that Ah-Un would do everything in his power's to keep her safe.

"Ah-Un just get us somewhere safe." she said just loud enough for him to hear. She knew he understood for he headed west to the only one they both knew who could save them now.

_**The Castle of the Western Lands**_

"LORD SESSHOMARU, LORD SESSHOMARU" screamed a rather old grandfather clock as he hurried around the huge castle looking for his master. This was rather odd because of the shear size of his Master.

"Jaken, what do you want now?" A voice came from the shadows in a low growl.

"My Lord I am sorry to bother you but its Lady Rin…" Jaken said in a wave of tears.

"WHAT WHERE'S AH-UN?"

"His with her my Lord but if you don't hurry they both are done for. There's too many demon's Ah-Un can't protect her. That's why his heading here…." was all the little old clock could say before his Master bounded out the huge window in search of the young girl that was once his ward. As Jaken stood there watching the fleeing form of his Master all he could do was think of is _'why now what would make them go after her now after ten years in the human's care and on her Birthday of all days. Please Lord Sesshomaru hurry before it's too late.'_

_**Back to Rin & Ah-Un**_

It seemed that the faster we flow the faster they came, was there no end to them. They came from all directions I don't believe I have ever seen Ah-Un fight like this. We have been fighting and flying for nearly an hour I don't think Ah-Un can take much more.

That's when they hit, I don't know from which way but it was hard enough to knock us through the air and cause Ah-Un to flip causing me to fall of.

As I fell the only thing I could think of was to scream "LORD SESSHOMARU!!" that's when I landed on something soft and white. When I was able enough to look I noticed I was on an extremely large white dog, the first thing I thought was it was going to eat me so I screamed for Ah-Un but that's when I notice that the dog was fighting along side of Ah-Un. Taking down a hundred demon's with just one swipe of his paw. It didn't take long for Ah-Un and this dog to finish the demons off.

After all was said and done we landed the demon dog held its paw out so I could slide down, as soon as I was on the ground I took off towards Ah-Un. I know he was badly hurt I could see all the blood coming from different wounds.

"Ah-Un are you alright?" I said as I wrapped my arms around both their necks.

I was crying I was so afraid. Ah-Un just nodded and nuzzled their heads around me for a minute. Then he raised his head towards the demon dog that was walking towards us. As I turned to see I noticed he had my fluff in his mouth. All I noticed of him was that he was white with the same amber eyes as my love.

"Thank you for helping us…" I said as I walk towards him with my hand out to get my fluff then my vision blurred and everything went black.

_**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**_

As I watched her run to Ah-Un I couldn't help but noticed just how much she had grown. As looked like an angel. I thought _'my angel has returned to me'_.

I saw her fluff laying just a few feet away so I went to get it. I still can't figure out way the demons attack her when they all know that these lands are protected by me.

I returned to where I had left them, Ah-Un, I am sure knows that it is me because as soon as I return with the fluff in my mouth they looked up at me. Rin looked as well and began to walk towards me, unafraid as always.

"Thank you for helping us …" was all she was able to say as she tried reaching for her fluff. She collapsed I reached her just in time before she hit the ground.

At first I thought the events had caused her to faint but that's when I smelt her blood and realized that she was in fact injured as I looked her over I saw the huge gash on her back it went from her right shoulder to her left thigh I knew that if I didn't get her to the castle fast she would be doomed and I was not about to let that happened but I knew that Ah-Un could not fly for he was injured just as bad.

"Ah-Un come" I growled as I lowered myself down enough for him to get onto my back. I had Rin in my left arm flying as fast as I could so not to lose either of them.

_**ELSEWHERE**_

"King KIA, why am I to watch these two all the time?" a young boy with black spiky hair and a tail that waved behind him asked.

"Goku in all the time you have watched these two have you not noticed who they remind you of. His attitude and her fire?" A voice sounded through the clouds.

"Well in away he reminds me of Vegeta and she looks and reminds me of my granddaughter Pan but I still don't understand King KIA?" Goku asked still looking at the crystal ball.

"Goku this is an alternate universe for your family and those two are as you very well can see are your best friend and granddaughter. But there is no Saiyan's just demon's. In around about way it's the same …."

"Okay I understand that but what does it have to do with me and the eternal dragon?"

"Well if you would shut up a damn min. I will tell you… as you watch them things will unfold and when the time is right you are to go to Rin and help her, do not ask when that will be because you will know when the time is right, you will also know how to help her. Now let's finish shall we…"

"Alright" Goku said as they watched the scene unfold.


End file.
